Salathiel
by Hassaleh
Summary: Une vie déchiré par la souffrance n'est plus. Une nouvelle se forme, avec d'autres amis, d'autres amours, d'autres emmerdes. Et surtout, une vie dans une époque nouvelle et ancienne à la fois. Time-travel, présence possible de scènes dures (torture, meurtres...) Bonne lecture
1. Prologue

Hey ! Me revoilà avec le début d'une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Pour le rythme de parution, je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, parce que je n'ai que peu de chapitres d'avance et surtout pour ne pas surcharger ma bêta :)

D'ailleurs merci beaucoup Gamzee Show pour avoir corrigé mon texte 8D

Et malheureusement, les personnages sont à J.K Rowlling... Snif.

Enfin bref, je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous sauterons ce passage, mais Bonne lecture !

Sayanel

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

« Tel un ange déchu par ses pairs » Un homme qui s'avance.

« Une âme pure souillée par la folie des hommes » Un second se place à ses côtés.

« Un agneau sacrifié sans regret » Un troisième ferme le cercle et joint leurs mains.

Trois voix à l'unisson.

« Cette vie tu ne l'as pas méritée.

Cette vie, tu la quittes par la force de leurs souhaits.

De cette vie, nous voulons nous excuser.

Par la force de notre sang qui coule dans tes veines.

Et par les pouvoirs qui nous sont conférés :

Une nouvelle vie à toi se propose.

Une vie où ton existence n'est qu'un grain de sable sur la plage.

Une vie où tu garderas mémoire du passé.

Si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais déranger la roue du temps...

Lorsque futur et passé se mélangeront, toi seul pourras décider

Où est le rêve, où est la réalité. »

Petit à petit, les trois formes se fondent dans les brumes de l'inconscience. Et dans une rue moldue de Londres, un corps sans vie et tout ce qui fut un jour à lui disparaissent dans les ombres de la nuit, vers un temps qui lui est inconnu. Et le monde se distord, se fond.

Avant de vivre le présent, il faut vivre le passé.

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour avoir votre avis ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, me revoilà !_**

**_Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui sont passé, et surtout ceux qui m'on mis en follow ou en favorits ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire, même si elle est un peu courte. Mes chapitres sont plutôt petits, mais les premiers encore plus (ceux que j'écris en ce moment tournent autour des 2 000 mots). J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir poster efficacement._**

**_J'ai été surprise de n'avoir reçu que deux review, mais merci à vous cher lecteur, après tout je n'ai pas écrit grand chose dans ce prologue ^^_**

**_Et encore une fois un gros merci à ma gentille bêta Gamzee Show, qui (soit dit en passant) dessine formidablement bien !_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. Mes souvenirs me revinrent peu à peu. Voldemort m'envoyant le sort mortel, détruisant l'Horcruxe en moi, mais me laissant ses pouvoirs, pour une obscure raison. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réussi à les enlever ? Peut-être avait-t-il voulu continuer à jouer ? Je sentais encore sa sombre force en moi, les murmures mortuaires de Nagini résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Neville avait été un véritable héros, plus gryffondor que Godric lui-même. D'un coup d'épée il avait décapité le dernier fragment de l'âme de mon éternel Némésis, nous mettant enfin à égalité. La bataille de Poudlard était restée dans les mémoires, première d'une liste bien trop longue. Remus et Tonks étaient tombés là-bas, avant que le lord noir ne se replie. Avait commencé alors un entrainement intensif, ponctué par des lettres annonçant la mort de telle ou telle personne. Des larmes envahirent mes yeux alors que je repensais à eux. Et à _lui._ Durant ces quelques mois, nous nous étions tous rapprochés, développant réflexes et techniques de survies. Nous soutenant mutuellement lorsqu'une personne plus importante à nos yeux succombait. Et, entre le sang et la mort, entre cauchemars éveillés et scènes de tortures des nôtres durant la nuit, j'étais tombé amoureux. Lors d'une attaque que nous avions minutieusement préparée, nous étions tombés dans un piège. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant, nous n'étions déjà plus qu'une demi-douzaine. L'Ordre du Phénix se composait, en tout et pour tout, de moi, le Survivant. Bien que ce nom ne m'irait pas très longtemps. Dans un dernier assaut inutile, je m'élançai, enragé par la mort de celui pour qui je vivais. Mon dernier souvenir ? Cette intense lumière verte. Finalement, c'était elle qui avait régit ma vie. Après tout, mes yeux n'étaient-ils pas de la couleur de l'Avada ?

Mes pensées se figèrent. Alors c'est ça, la mort ? Non, il y avait eu ce rêve…Ces trois hommes, que je croyais connaître, mais sans les avoir jamais rencontrés. Et puis j'avais revu leurs visages. Oh, pas tous, seuls certains, et ils m'avaient dit une phrase spéciale, mais impossible de m'en rappeler.

Dans ma main se trouvait une feuille. Je l'ouvris :

_« Cher Harry James Potter, puisque tu t'appelles ainsi pour l'instant._

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu sens encore la vie fourmiller en toi…_

_Cadmus, pas la peine de mélodramatiser !_

_Laisse tomber Antioche, tu ne connais rien à la beauté de l'art !_

_Calmez-vous tous les deux ! Je ne sais pas qui est le plus immature…Enfin bref. Je ne sais pas si tu nous as reconnu, mais nous sommes tes lointains ancêtres._

_Surtout toi en fait P'tit frère._

_Merci pour cette intervention Ô combien importante Cadmus._

_C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui sortirais un truc si intelligent Antioche._

_Mais taisez-vous ! Je savais bien que j'aurais du écrire cette lettre seul. Bref, je me présente : Ignotus Peverell, dernier du nom._

_Et je suis Cadmus Peverell, avant dernier du nom._

_Pff, ça veut rien dire ! Moi je suis Antioche Peverell, l'aîné des trois célèbres frères Peverell !_

_Normalement Harry, tu devrais te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé lors du rituel. Pour faire simple, tu as, l'espace d'un instant, possédé nos trois reliques. Si l'on ajoute à cela le fait que tu es mon descendant, ainsi que celui plus ou moins direct des fondateurs, que tu sois plutôt puissant et enfin sujet a une prophétie, nous avons pu entrer en contact avec toi. Après ta mort, nous t'avons téléporté ici, ainsi que tes possessions. Tu remarqueras surement que tu n'es pas dans la même époque que pendant ta vie antérieure, mais n'ai crainte : tu as une identité vérifiable et ton âme est ancrée ici. Peu importe que le cours du temps change, ta vie n'en sera pas altérée._

_P'tit frère, toi aussi tu vires dans les phrases incompréhensibles._

_Cadmus ?_

_Oui ?_

_La ferme ! C'est assez compréhensible pour Sa Seigneurie Peverell ? Bon, je continue. Si tu préfères, ton existence et celle d'Harry Potter sont séparées._

_Il peut mourir, tu vivras. Tu peux vivre, il mourra._

_Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est « tu peux mourir il vivra » !_

_Antioche ! Tu casses tout mon effet !_

_Ne pas les __stupéfixer__, ne pas les __stupéfixer__… STUPEFIX !_

…

…

_Bon, au moins on aura la paix. Je disais, ici tu n'es pas Harry Potter, tu es un Peverell. Il te faut donc un autre nom. Libre à toi de le choisir, mais choisis bien : il te suivra toute ta vie. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ton physique aussi a changé. Tu es plus grand, comme si tu avais eu une enfance normale, et tu as le physique des Peverell. Pour finir, plusieurs personnes ont tenu à te parler, avant que leurs esprits ne retournent ici._

_FINITE INCANTATEM »_

_Moi, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks, te remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon fils après mon décès. En mémoire de cela, j'offre à toi la capacité d'être métamorphomage. Libre à toi d'en user, mais tu en aura une maîtrise innée._

_Moi, Remus Lupin, te remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon fils après mon décès. En mémoire de cela et de l'amitié qui m'unit, aujourd'hui encore, à ton père, je t'offre le savoir pour être pluripatroni. Je sais que tu as cette capacité, il ne te reste plus qu'à la maitriser._

_Moi, Severus Snape, se souviens de ce qui s'est passé mais rien ne m'obligera à l'expliquer, te lègue mes connaissance de l'art subtile qu'est la magie de l'esprit. En potion, je ne me fais pas de mensonge : tu es toujours un véritable cornichon._

_Moi, Lily Potter née Evans, n'aie qu'un conseil à t'offrir : la magie runique et l'ancienne magie me sont communes, et un pacte les reliant à toi coule dans tes veines._

Après avoir fini ma lecture, les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Fouillant mes poches, je trouvai un Bic moldu et, pris d'une impulsion subite, j'écrivis un simple « merci » à la suite de cette lettre. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient alors que de l'encre suintait du parchemin. Elle se déplaçais avec grâce, formant des arabesques qui formait elles mêmes des mots. Deux mots, deux petits mots, mais pourtant je les contemplais comme un miracle.

_De rien._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un petit message ?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Une trace de votre passage ?<strong>_

_**Sayanel**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et attends avec impatience votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)**

**Sayanel**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

Comment cela était-il possible ? Ils sont morts depuis… Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont pas morts, après tout ils ont bien dits que j'avais changé d'époque, non ? Une seuls solution pour mettre fin à mon dilemme : demander directement aux concernés.

_Excusez-moi –Ignotus, c'est cela ?- mais êtes-vous-morts à l'époque où je me trouve actuellement ? Je veux dire, est-ce que je vous parle de loin ou en défiant toutes les lois sur la vie et la mort ?_

_C'est bien cela, les deux énergumènes qui me servent de frères sont actuellement en train de jouer au poker avec Shakespeare-un chic type si tu veux mon avis- nous sommes morts depuis bien longtemps._

_Et… En quelle année suis-je ?_

_Cela, à toi de la découvrir. Mais avant, t'es-tu choisi un nouveau nom ?_

Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, pris dans la tempête des évènements. Pourtant, un prénom me vint à l'esprit. Un s'inscrivit devant mes yeux. Je le couchais sur le papier.

_Salathiel. Je serais Salathiel Peverell._

_Et en deuxième prénom ?_

_Un seul ne suffit donc pas ?_

_En tant que noble, tu dois en avoir plusieurs. C'est le signe de ton érudition, et sans cela tes auditeurs auront d'ores et déjà une mauvaise impression._

_Auriez-vous une proposition à me faire ?_

_Pourquoi pas Myrdin ? C'est le prénom de merlin._

_Ça fait un peu pompeux… Je sais ! Salathiel Mordred Peverell, tel sera mon nom._

Alors que j'écrivais ces quelques mots, je sentis une puissante magie m'entourer et se répandre dans chaque fibre de mon être. Je sentis avec douleur mon dos se redresser, mes bras et mes jambes s'allonger. Pendant ce qui me parut être plusieurs minutes, je sentis mon corps changer. J'eu l'impression d'avoir pris beaucoup trop de polynectar.

_Euh… Ignotus ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de m'arriver ?_

_Et bien, tu as utilisé la formule rituelle pour changer de nom, tu es maintenant un Peverell. Tu en as acquis les caractéristiques physiques : cheveux d'un noir abyssale et lisses, portés long, un teint pâle, plutôt grand, un visage fin et aristocratique. Sans me vanter nous étions plutôt beaux. Mais si jamais certain changements ne te plaisent pas, tu devrais pouvoir les altérés, grâce à ton nouveau don de métamorphomage._

_Euh... D'accord._

_Je vais maintenant te laisser, c'est ta nouvelle-vie, pas la mienne. Mais si tu as besoin de réponse ou juste envie de parler, viens me voir !_

_A plus_

_PS : passe à Gringott à l'occasion, il y a un certain nombre de chose qui doivent t'attendre là-bas…_

Le parchemin redevint alors vierge, ne laissant aucune trace de notre conversation. J'examinais alors le lieu où je me trouvais. Une forêt sombre et austère qui m'en rappelait une autre. Mais je ne pouvais pas être dans la Forêt interdite, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis mort à Londres, mais comment… Je e giflais mentalement : j'avais voyagé dans le temps, j'avais discuté avec un de mes ancêtres morts depuis… longtemps, et le seul truc qui me choque, c'est que je ne sois plus au même endroit ? Mais si ça se trouve, à cette époque il y avait une forêt dans cette partie de Londres. Oui, ce doit être ça.

Je commençais on chemin dans une direction qui me semblait être le Sud, tout à fait au hasard. Je remarquais l'absence de ma baguette, mais je pouvais me débrouiller sans. Oh, je ne maîtrise pas encore complètement la magie sans baguette, mais assez pour tenir un jour ou deux.

J'entendis des bruissements autour de moi, comme si des centaines de mulots et autres rongeurs foulaient le sol à mes côtés en même temps. Je me retournais, et

« OH PUTAIN ! »

Je me mis à courir derrière tout ce petit monde, courir pour ma vie. Je remarquais au passage que je courais plus vite qu'avant, petit cadeau d'Ignotus surement. Je bifurquais à droite, puis à gauche, reconnaissant les lieux. Une fois sorti de cette forêt je m'accordais un repos. J'étais à présent hors de danger. Le bon côté des choses ? Je savais maintenant où j'étais.

Qui pouvait bien héberger une colonie d'Acromentules, à part Hogwart ?

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toi, ami lecteur !

Je ais que je suis en retard d'un jour, mais je n'étais pas chez moi hier et je poste donc ce matin... Et puis ce n'est qu'un petit jour de rien du tout, hein ?

*Se cache derrière son écran*

Ne me frappez pas !

Sinon, j'attends avec impatience d'avoir votre avis.

Bonne lecture :)

Sayanel

PS : Les RAR Anonymes son en dessous du texte :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

Je remontai ma capuche sur mon visage, remarquant distraitement que je portais des vêtements sobres mais indéniablement riches. J'étais à Hogwart ! Bon, je ne savais pas vraiment quand, mais c'était avant mes années ici, car j'avais reconnu la carrure d'Aragog, morte pendant ma première année. De plus, c'était après qu'Hagrid soit devenu garde-chasse, donc Tom n'étais, je pense, plus scolarisé ici.

Je me dirigeai vers le château d'un bon pas. Arrivant devant la lourde porte de chêne, je frappai et demandais à voir le professeur McGonagall, qui -si mes calculs étaient bon- était déjà directrice adjointe.

Je n'attendis que quelques instants avant de la voir arriver. Je me concentrai pour garder un visage neutre : qu'est-ce qu'elle était jeune !

« Monsieur ? Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître. »

« Je serais ravi de vous révéler mon nom, mais j'aimerais le faire dans un endroit plus discret que la Porte Professeur. »

« Soit. Suivez-moi. »

Elle se retourna, déjà stricte. Je pouffai mentalement en la suivant, tentant de repérer les changements qui avaient eu lieu. Nous arrivâmes finalement à son bureau. Elle s'assit derrière un meuble en hêtre massif, et je pris place dans le fauteuil posé devant.

« Puis-je maintenant savoir qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir moi, au lieu du directeur ? »

Je lançai le plus discrètement que je pouvais les sorts de silence, de repousse-gêneurs (dérivé du repousse moldu) et autres sorts de protection.

« J'aimerais tout d'abord un serment inviolable de votre part, vous engageant à garder pour vous et pour vous seule, et ce malgré la légilimencie ou tout autre forme de magie pouvant récupérer des informations, ce que je vais vous confier. En contrepartie, je m'engagerais à dire la vérité, et seulement la vérité et les possibles conclusions que j'en tire. Sinon, je ne pourrais vous délivrer ces quelques renseignements. »

« Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre nom. »

« Pas assez subtile professeur, j'ai passé suffisamment d'années entouré de serpents pour connaître la ruse » dis-je avec un sourire. « Acceptez-vous ? »

« Soit, j'accepte. »

D'un geste habituel, je cherchai ma baguette, avant de me souvenir de son absence. Bon, je ferais donc sans. J'attrapais les mains de celle qui deviendrait plus tard la directrice et prononçais les paroles rituelles :

« Moi, Salathiel Mordred Peverell, jure sur ma magie de dire la vérité et seulement la vérité à Minerva McGonagall ici présente. »

Un fil vert émeraude sorti de mon cœur et s'enroula autour de nos mains jointes.

« Moi, Minerva McGonagall, jure sur ma magie de ne dévoiler aucune des informations que Salathiel Mordred Peverell ici présent va me donner, et ce malgré la légilimencie ou tout autre forme de magie pouvant récupérer des informations. »

Un second fil sorti de sa poitrine, cependant celui-là était rouge, bien que strié de bleu.

Je me rassis sur le fauteuil, me sentant un peu faible.

« Vous allez bien M. Peverell ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me contenterais de bien dormir cette nuit. Je pense que vous avez de nombreuses questions, posez-les donc. Ah, et appelez-moi Salathiel s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Êtes vus un descendant d'un des frères Peverell ? »

« Euh… »

Je ressortis mon parchemin, après tout elle le saurait bien à un moment ou un autre.

_Ignotus ?_

_Oui Salathiel ?_

_J'ai une petite question : je descends de toi, de Cadmus ou d'Antioche maintenant ?_

_Par le sang, tu es un peu comme notre héritier magique, considère toi comme notre fils à tous les trois . Le fils direct, bien entendu._

Je relevai la tête et croisais le regarde choqué de Minerva.

« Je pense que vous avez encore plus de questions maintenant ! Vous pouvez me considérer comme le fils des trois frères Peverell, étant donné que je suis leur héritier magique et qu'ils sont ma seule famille de sang. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce parchemin ? »

Quand je me suis réveillé, je l'ai trouvé à mes côtés. Il me permet de parler avec Ignotus, Cadmus et Antioche Peverell. »

Alors qu'elle me posait d'autres questions, je laissais mon regard vagabonder… Son bureau en lui-même n'avait pas changé, et il avait toujours vue sur le saule cogneur… Le saule cogneur ? Mon visage devait être éloquent, car aussitôt une question vint :

« Vous allez bien Salathiel ? »

« Oui, enfin je crois… J'aimerai à mon tour vous posez une question des plus singulière : quel jour sommes nous, et surtout en quelle année ? »

« Nous sommes le 25 août 1977 pourquoi ? »

Une seule pensée traversa alors mon esprit : j'allais _le_ revoir.

* * *

><p><span>Place aux Réponses Aux Review Anonymes<span> (ce qui est un titre idiot étant donné que le reviewer laisse un pseudo mais je crois qu'on s'en moque -')

**tompotter12 :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis ^^ et le prochain chapitre, le voilà !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou ^^**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois corrigé par la merveilleuse Gamzee-Show (nos yeux la remercient)!**

**D'ailleurs elle est débordé, et je m'en veux de lui faire corriger mes chapitres alors qu'elle a déjà beaucoup de boulot, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour relire ma fic qu'il se fasse entendre :)**

**Merci à **_Marliine23, Yzeute _**et**_ Berkano_ **pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédant. Et merci à toi qui lit cette histoire ! :D**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Sayanel **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

Je racontai tout à Minerva : mon enfance chez les Dursley, ma vie pleine d'aventures à Hogwart, mes amis, la guerre, la survie, _lui_, ma mort. Moi, le Survivant qui ne porte que trop bien son nom. Je dus aussi faire apparaître quelques boîtes de mouchoirs, en repensant à tous ces êtres qui ne sont plus.

« Harry, que… »

« Salathiel est mon nom désormais. » la coupai-je « Il représente mon existence. Harry Potter n'est plus, ou plutôt, n'est pas encore. »

« Soit. » Elle sourit. « Salathiel, que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Et bien… j'aimerais faire ma septième année à Poudlard, et passer mes NEWTS. Bien sûr, je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas possible mais… »

« Je vais faire en sorte que cela le devienne. »

« Merci. Oh, pour expliquer à Dumbledore mon arrivée, dites-lui qu'avant de mourir, ma mère m'a vanté les mérites de son école, et que je suis donc venu après avoir fait mon deuil. »

« Avant de vous rencontrer, je vous aurais dit de faire confiance à Dumbledore. Mais maintenant… »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir professeur ! »

Je quittai alors son bureau. Je ne croisai pas âme qui vive en ressortant, même pas un mort. Dès que je fus en dehors des protections, je transplanai dans l'arrière-cour du chaudron baveur. Ravalant un haut-le-cœur, j'ouvris le passage.

Aussitôt, une foule de souvenirs m'assaillirent. Je m'appuyai un instant contre le mur, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ici… C'était durant la bataille du chemin de traverse qu'Hermione avait été attrapée. Je serai le poing. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

J'affichai alors un visage neutre et aristocratique et me dirigeai vers Gringott. Je patientai quelque peu, le temps qu'un gobelin se libère.

« Bonjour monsieur… ? »

« Peverell. »

Le gobelin eu la gentillesse de ne pas paraître trop choqué.

« Monsieur Peverell, bienvenu à Gringott. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Je me penchai vers lui et chuchotai, avec un air de conspirateur :

« J'aimerai savoir quelles sont mes possessions, et dans un endroit plus discret si possible. »

« Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau, Monsieur Peverell. »

Je le suivis à travers un dédale de couloirs, sachant que si je le perdais des yeux je ne reverrais sûrement jamais la lumière du jour. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un bureau somptueux, avec un magnifique meuble imposant derrière lequel mon guide s'assit.

« Monsieur Peverell, pour connaître ce que vous pouvez revendiquer, il vous suffit de laisser couler un peu de votre magie sur ce parchemin. Tout ce qui se passe dans ce bureau restera confidentiel, bien évidement. »

Il me tendit le dit parchemin. N'ayant pu m'acheter une baguette, je posai ma paume à plat sur la feuille et laissai ma magie s'y déverser, comme on ouvre un barrage. Je m'arrêtai en voyant la mine horrifiée du gobelin.

« Veuillez m'excusez, ma magie est un peu capricieuse ces temps-ci »

« Ce… ce n'est rien. » m'assura-t-il. Il récupéra le parchemin et appliqua quantité de sorts, dont je n'avais, pour la plupart, jamais entendu parler.

« Si Monseigneur veux bien se donner la peine… » Il me retourna le document en s'inclinant, ce que je ne compris pas.

« Monsieur suffira, euh… » Je jetais rapidement un œil sur le badge qu'il arborait et manquait de m'étouffer « Grispec. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce changement de comportement, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Monsieur est trop bon. Vous êtes actuellement à la tête de la famille Peverell, tout leur or et leurs possessions dans le monde sorcier et moldu sont à vous. De plus, vous avez aussi cinq sièges au mangemanot pour cette famille aussi ancienne que puissante. Durant les nombreuses guerres qui ont déchiré le monde de la magie, cette famille à toujours réussi à se trouver du côté des vainqueurs, ce que peu de personnes savent. Elle est plutôt discrète et agit dans l'ombre. Nombre de personnes ont légué leurs biens à cette famille au 16ème siècle, ce qui explique ces innombrables terres.

En plus de tout cela, vous avez votre coffre personnel qui est plus que bien fourni, presque autant que celui des Peverell. D'un point de vue magique, cela se corse : vous êtes l'héritier magique direct de plusieurs grands sorciers. Ils sont au nombre de 8 : Helga Hufflepuff et son don de pluripatroni, ou Celle-qui-puise-sa-force-en-ceux-qui-lui-sont-cher Rowena Ravenclaw et sa mémoire instantanée, ou Celle-qui-apprenait-tout-plus-vite-que-son-ombre Godric gryffindor et l'adrénaline magique, ou Celui-qui-était-plus-fort-aux-portes-de-la-mort Salazar Slytherin et le parselmouth, ou Celui-qui-sifflait-aux-humains Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell vos ancêtres et un certain… Vol-Voldemort. »

Son nom faisait même trembler les gobelins ? Moi qui pensais pouvoir vivre une vie paisible, c'est loupé.

« Avant que vous ne préveniez les Aurors ou je ne sais qui, je tiens à vous dire que c'est accidentel, et que s'il l'apprenait il me tuerait. De plus, je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer mon or de chez vous et de porter plainte contre Gringott et contre vous pour faute grave. »

« Tout cela restera entre nous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Voulez-vous descendre dans vos voûtes ? »

« Tant que je peux en remonter. » plaisantai-je. « De toute façon, j'ai toujours eu une certaine affinité avec les dragons. »

J'eu alors le plaisir de voir un gobelin changer de couleur et, croyez-le ou non, c'est très amusant. Nous partîmes dans les célèbres wagonnets, toujours aussi rapides.

« Par quel coffre voulez-vous commencer, monsieur Peverell ? »

« Le coffre familial s'il-vous-plait. »

Nous descendîmes très bas, encore plus bas que quand nous avions croisé le dragon. Le wagonnet se stoppa tout en douceur, à ma grande surprise. Nous étions devant une porte de pierre immense et très ouvragée. En m'approchant, je constatai que les dessins contaient l'histoire de mes oncles, comme je me plaisais à les appeler. Au centre, se trouvait une empreinte de main, et un clou en sortait. Avec l'assentiment de Grispec, je plaçai ma main dans l'empreinte. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, je libérai ma magie, comme avec le parchemin. Je ne sentais pas de douleur, mais je voyais les dessins se colorer d'un rouge lumineux, preuve que mon sang et ma magie étaient reconnus par la porte. J'enlevai ma main et la soignai instinctivement, sans même y penser. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et je demandai :

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » Grispec paru surpris de ma question.

« Vous pouvez entrer sans danger, cependant il vaut mieux pour mon espérance de vie que je reste dehors. »

Je pouffai, l'humour gobelin n'était semblable à aucun autre. J'entrai et m'arrêtai. J'étais si riche que ça ? La chambre forte était aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Hogwart, et elle était remplie de pièce d'or du sol au plafond.

Je remarquais diverses portes et m'en approchais : l'une donnait sur une bibliothèque qui ferait tomber Hermione en pamoison. Ne pas penser à Hermione, se concentrer sur le coffre. La seconde était remplie d'ingrédients de potions, et je la refermai aussitôt, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Une autre contenait des centaines de boites de bijoux, une quatrième des actes de propriétés dans le monde entier et une dernière renfermait des affaires pour Hogwart. Robes, malles, cage à hibou, plumes… Je repérai dans le fond une malle à huit serrures. Je m'en approchai et l'ouvris. Elle était composée d'un compartiment normal, de trois compartiments plus ou moins grands et que je jugeais bien protégés et de quatre salles auxquelles on accédait par une échelle ou par un escalier. Je la camouflais en malle ordinaire d'un glamour sans baguette et remplis le compartiment le plus petit d'encre, de plumes, de parchemin…bref, de tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour une année scolaire. Je repartis ensuite dans la bibliothèque et récupérai nombre d'ouvrages qui m'étaient inconnus, les déposant au sol de l'une des salles qui deviendrai plus tard ma bibliothèque personnelle, la septième.

En ressortant, je me décidai à entrer dans le 'laboratoire' et emportai nombre de potions, de soin ou plus… humoristiques. Je plaçai les différentes fioles derrière la quatrième serrure, sous nombre de sorts de stase et de sorts incassables. J'allais retrouver Grispec quand je remarquai une dernière porte, cachée de façon à ce qu'on ne la voit qu'en sortant. Je poussai cette porte mystérieuse et…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, une petite idée de ce que va trouver notre héros ?<strong>

**(OYO)**

**une petite review pour l'auteur ?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou ^^**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Un grand merci à Berkano pour la relecture de ce chapitre, elle arrive à voir tout les machins incohérents de mon texte... donc un immense merci !**

**Merci aussi à ****, **_Mariine23_**, **_berkano_**, **_TeZuKa j_ **et **_Cioon_** pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent ^^ Ca fait vachement plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Sayanel**

**PS : n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review en bas de la page, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Une armurerie. Il y avait une armurerie ! Je me sentais comme un gosse à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël et son anniversaire était avancé au lendemain. Je m'approchai d'un râtelier et constatai que les armes semblaient toutes en excellent état. Plus j'avançais, plus je souriais : la salle, qui paraissait circulaire, comportait différentes étagères bien remplies . Son agencement me fit penser à une bibliothèque, chaque arme étant étiquetée et rangée par section.

Je laissais courir mes doigts sur quelques-unes… C'était une véritable mine d'or ! Il y avait par exemple une dague entièrement sertie de jade qui, selon son étiquette, datait de l'empire maya. Depuis la bataille de Hogwart, les armes étaient devenues ma passion. Depuis mon « réveil » dans la forêt interdite, je ne m'étais jamais senti tout à fait à l'aise. J'allais maintenant pouvoir remédier à ce problème. Je me dirigeais vers une épée bleutée du quatorzième siècle lorsque je remarquai quelque chose : au centre de la salle trônait un coffret. Je l'ouvris et découvris une ceinture de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, mis à part la boucle qui portait le sceau des Peverell. Je l'observais, prudent. Seule une brève inscription ornait le socle : Pour le seizième anniversaire d'un Peverell. Le mien était largement passé, mais je l'enfilais tout de même, après avoir effectué quelques sorts basiques de diagnostic.

Je sentis alors une intrusion dans mes barrières mentales, intrusion que je repoussais immédiatement. L'intrus semblait vouloir entretenir une conversation télépathique. J'acceptais cela de mauvaise grâce et l'interpellais aux abords de mon esprit.

[Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous ?]

[Ne soit pas impatient jeune homme !]

Mes yeux voyageaient à travers la salle, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement, pas même le souffle d'une respiration.

[Pose ta main sur le socle devant toi, et insuffle un léger souffle de magie]

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et…me retrouvai avec une faux de plusieurs mètres dans les mains. Elle était immense et surtout somptueuse. Blanc et noir se mélangeaient merveilleusement sur le manche, en un équilibre parfait. Je la fis tournoyer maladroitement, et elle suivit mes mouvements sans un bruit, comme si elle traversait l'aire sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

[Un charme bien pratique si tu veux mon avis]

[Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un débutant]

Ce devait être la deuxième ou troisième fois que j'avais une telle arme entre les mains. Je la pensais trop encombrante et difficile à manier, mais je m'apercevais maintenant que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Sentant un flux magique important, je me retournai brusquement.

Devant moi se tenait une jeune femme ayant la peau blanche comme la neige, qui contrastait avec sa chevelure noire comme une nuit sans lune. Semblable à une poupée de porcelaine, je pressentais pourtant sa puissance. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison en peau de dragon, qui semblait très résistante, et avais un petit quelque chose d'envoutant.

Elle fit remonter à la surface un souvenir de mon enfance. J'observais, à travers la grille de mon placard, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait.

[Vous êtes… Blanche-neige ?]

[Non, je ne suis personne. Mais nomme-moi et je deviendrais quelqu'un.]

[Je ne peux vous nommer sans savoir qui vous êtes.]

[Je suis un esprit, une conscience donnée à un objet inanimé. Je suis un compagnon de voyage qui chassera ta solitude. Je suis un protecteur qui ne subit pas la mort. Je ne suis rien, mais serais peut-être une partie de toi si tu le veux bien.] (très belle tirade, j'avoue que je suis bluffée)

[Je crois ne pas comprendre…]

[Cette faux que tu tiens entre tes mains, c'est moi. Ce que tu vois n'est qu'une représentation physique. Je suis un esprit, et cette arme est mon contenant. Nous formons un tout, mais avoir une forme physique pourra m'être utile. Cette arme t'es parfaitement adaptée, autant à ta morphologie qu'à ton style de combat. Chaque Peverell en reçoit une lors de ses seize ans, même si je vois que tu es un peu plus âgé. Cette ceinture que tu portes est le second présent que tu aurais dû recevoir. Il te suffira d'enregistrer chacune de tes armes, et tu pourras les appeler à toi d'un simple effleurement de la boucle pour ton cas. Mais je suis différente. Je suis en quelque sorte lié à toi, un peu comme un cinquième membre. Peu importe ta situation, je t'aiderai.]

[Euh… Que penses-tu d'Alakhiel ?]

[Les quatre dernières lettres sont les mêmes que ton nom, ce qui montre bien mon appartenance… Et puis ça sonne plutôt bien ! J'accepte ce nom.]

Je sentis une onde magique traverser la faux que je tenais, et je manquais de la lâcher. Je m'aperçus alors qu'une chose avait changée. A la base de la lame, se trouvait maintenant une inscription dans un vert qui rappelait celui de mes yeux. Un mot. Un nom. Alakhiel.

[Parmi les informations que tu m'as offertes tout à l'heure, il y en a une dont le sens m'échappe…]

[Si tu ne poses pas de question, il est peu probable que la réponse te soit donnée.]

[S'il te plait, qu'entends-tu par « pour ton cas ? »]

[Chaque Peverell en reçoit une différente, et cela de façon plus ou moins aléatoire.]

[Je ne sais pas si tu es visible aux yeux de tout le monde, mais je préférerais que ton existence demeure secrète.]

[Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je n'ai pas, physiquement parlant, de cerveau, je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais d'ailleurs disparaître, je ne peux pas me matérialiser bien longtemps pour l'instant.]

Suite à quoi elle se fondit en une brume qui disparut à son tour, ne laissant pas la moindre trace.

Je sélectionnai minutieusement au milieu de l'étalage proposé quantité d'armes de jets, quelques dagues, une paire de katanas jumeaux et des poings américains, ainsi que deux ou trois autres choses. Rangeant le tout dans ma précieuse malle qui n'avait pas pris un gramme, je réalisai un test.

Je posai la main sur la boucle de ma ceinture et pensai à la dague maya. Instantanément, elle apparut dans ma main. Une pensée plus tard, et elle était de nouveau sur son étagère.

Je rejoignis ensuite Grispec, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit pas énervé : j'avais passé plusieurs heures dans mon coffre !

« Grispec, nous pouvons y aller. » Je miniaturisai la malle et la glissai dans ma poche, après l'avoir ensorcelée pour ne pas la perdre.

« Vous avez fait vite monsieur ! »

Tandis que nous remontions dans le wagonnet, je me renseignai discrètement :

« Combien de temps ai-je passé dans le coffre familial s'il-vous-plait ? »

« Pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, Monsieur. »

Je contins difficilement un hoquet de stupeur. Dix minutes ? Mais j'étais sûr d'y être resté beaucoup plus longtemps. Je m'aperçus alors que j'avais refermé mon esprit à Alakhiel, et qu'elle voulait me parler.

[Que me veux-tu ?]

[Te dire que les coffres les plus anciens, comme celui des Peverell, sont équipé d'un sortilège complexe qui ralenti le temps à l'intérieur. Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, une heure équivaut à un peu plus de deux minutes.]

[Merci]

Nous approchions maintenant de mon coffre personnel, qui était beaucoup plus simple. Grispec apposa la paume de sa main sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Là encore, il y avait des montagnes d'or. J'avisai néanmoins une lettre, simplement posée au sol.

_À Salathiel_

_C'est encore moi, oncle Ignotus ! Juste pour t'expliquer deux-trois petites choses. L'or qu'il y a dans ce coffre t'appartiens, et à toi seul. Il correspond à la somme que tu aurais eu en héritant des maisons Potter et Black. Les titres de propriétés ne pouvant être dédoublés, nous les avons 'convertis' en gallions. Nous t'avons cependant laissé deux choses, deux vestiges de ton ancienne vie. Tout d'abord, nos trois reliques : elles sont à toi jusqu'à ce que tu rejoignes leur Maître premier. Elles sont uniques, bien entendu. Ensuite, il y a ta baguette de houx. Nous pensions que tu aimerais la garder, même si tu devrais aller acheter l'autre exemplaire pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. De plus, il serait embêtant que tu ais une baguette que personne n'a fabriquée, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Amicalement, Ignotus._

_Ps : dans l'enveloppe se trouve la chevalière des Peverell, que tu as bien sûr oublié._

Comment ? J'étais dans le coffre familial il y a encore dix minutes ! Il me faudra interroger mes oncles.

J'attrapai ladite chevalière et la passai à mon doigt. Je la sentis pulser contre mon index, preuve qu'elle me reconnaissait comme son maître. Elle se fondit alors dans mon os, c'était un sentiment assez… étrange que je n'étais pas prêt d'oublier . Elle était invisible, et personne ne pouvait me l'enlever contre mon gré.

Farfouillant dans mon coffre, je dénichai la cape et la glissai dans ma malle. J'attrapai alors ma baguette. En la retrouvant, une sensation de bien-être couru dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, comme si j'étais enfin entier.

J'eus même droit à quelques étincelles de sa part.

Je me tournai alors vers le gobelin.

« S'il-vous-plaît, existe-t-il un moyen de retirer de l'argent à distance ? »

« Oui, pour 20 gallions, nous vous donnons une bourse qui est reliée au coffre de votre choix. Si quelqu'un d'autre que vous y glissais la main sans votre accord, celle-ci serait broyée. »

J'attrapai vingt gallions au hasard dans le coffre.

« Merci Grispec » Je souris. « Remontons, si vous le voulez bien. »

Je pris place pour un autre voyage dans ces horribles wagonnets et retournai enfin à la surface. Avant que l'on ne retourne dans le hall, j'apostrophai une nouvelle fois le gobelin.

« Grispec, j'aimerais avoir une de ces bourses dont vous m'avez parlé, liée à mon coffre personnel. Voici la somme exacte, mais vous pouvez recompter. » Le gobelin me tendis la bourse et j'en testai le fonctionnement.

« Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous. Cela vous dérangerait-il de vous occuper de moi la prochaine fois que je passerai à Gringott? »

Le gobelin le fixa, abasourdi. La plupart des sorciers ne daignait même pas se rappeler de leurs nom, alors demander à traiter exclusivement avec un gobelin était une chose inouïe !

« Excusez-moi, c'était une idée stupide. » Je me retournai, près à partir.

« J'en serai ravi, Monsieur. » Je posai de nouveau mes yeux sur le gobelin et vit qu'il avait un léger sourire, mais un sourire franc. « Vous êtes un sorcier bien extraordinaire, Monsieur Peverell. Au plaisir de vous revoir » achevât-il.

« Au revoir à vous aussi Grispec ! »

Je fis volte-face et partis. Les derniers mots du gobelin me ramenèrent plus loin dans le passé, dans la chaumière aux coquillages. Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il me restait deux boutiques à faire avant d'aller me coucher.

Tout d'abord, le Quidditch. Entrant dans la boutique, je rayonnai. J'avais dû me résoudre à laisser mon éclair de feu à Gringott, étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore inventé à cette époque. Je pris alors le meilleur de la boutique, un Nimbus 1700. J'avais plus que hâte de l'essayer.

Ensuite je rentrai dans une ménagerie magique à la recherche d'un hibou. Hedwige avait été mon seul volatile, et j'avais l'impression de la trahir en venant acheter un autre hibou. Ma douce Hedwige... Cependant, il m'en fallait un pour ne pas attirer l'attention : un riche qui n'a pas de hibou ? Quel charlatan ! Et je me devais de faire bonne impression. Après plusieurs minutes de débat intérieur, j'optai pour une nyctale naturellement silencieuse, en tout point différente d'Hedwige. J'entendis alors un sifflement familier. Je me dirigeai vers le fond de la boutique, là où se trouvaient mes amis les reptiles. L'un d'entre eux était particulièrement en forme.

$Bonjour stupide humain, je suis très beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? Contrairement à toi ! Tu as mangé quoi pour avoir une haleine pareille ? Tu pues plus que les fesses d'un troll !$

$J'ai mangé un serpent qui te ressemblait beaucoup.$ lui répondis-je discrètement.

Le serpent voulu répliquer, mais il dut se rendre compte de quelque chose, car aucun sifflement ne parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il me regarda alors sans bouger, avant de retourner au fond de son terrarium.

$Je plaisantais. Tu es très amusant pour un serpent, voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?$

$Pourquoi pas, les distractions sont rares ici. Alors venir avec un parleur ! J'accepte.$

J'achetai cet amusant reptile qui répondait au nom de Bill ainsi que ma chouette que je nommais Littote, et partis en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

« Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre s'il-vous-plait. » Avisant la bonne odeur qui venait des cuisines, je rajoutai « Et un dîner aussi. »

« Combien de nuits ? »

« Je ne sais pas… trois nuits, peut-être plus. »

« On paye d'avance ici, ça vous fera trois gallions et deux mornilles »

Je réglai la somme demandée et montai dans ma chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, un plateau repas apparu sur la table, et je ne perdais pas un instant à regarder le plat avant de lui faire honneur. Je donnai aussi une portion de miam-hibou à Littote et une souris à Bill. Je redonnai à ma malle sa taille normale, et la laissai à même le sol. Je me préparai alors à aller me coucher.

Après quoi je m'allongeai sur le lit et entrepris de poser une ou deux questions à mes 'oncles'. Je sortis le parchemin de la bourse en peau de Moke qui était à mon cou.

_Euh, Ignotus ? Tu es là ?_

_Non Salathiel, c'est Cadmus. Ignotus ne peut pas répondre._

_Et bien, je me demandais comment vous aviez fait pour me laisser un message dans mon coffre en à peine quelques minutes._

_Nous pensions que tu aurais bien besoin de cette chevalière, mais ne t'habitue pas à ce que nous corrigions tout tes oublis : je pense que Antioche se reposera encore pendant une semaine et puis ce sera bon._

_Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_Il a juste déposé la lettre et appelé la chevalière. Mais tu comprends que nous ne pouvons pas le faire souvent. Il a même demandé audience à la très vielle amie d'Ignotus pour pouvoir se faire._

_Je comprends… Merci pour ces réponses, et bonne nuit !_

_Bonne nuit Salathiel. _

A la suite de quoi, je rangeai le parchemin et me laissai glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis :)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou chers lecteurs ^^ désolé de mon retard, j'ai un peu fail en envoyant ce chapitre au lieu de la poster, mea culpa^^**

**Un grand merci à berkano qui a relu ce chapitre**

**et aussi à vous tous qui lisez ma fic !**

**oui, je reposte ce chapitre corrigé ou j'ai changé quelques détails, enfin vous verrez**

**bref, bonne lecture**

**Sayanel**

* * *

><p><strong>Petit rappel :<br>**[...] discutions télépathiques avec Alakhiel  
>$...$ fourchelangue<br>«...» dialogues  
><em>... lettres<em>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Je fus réveillé par un bruit répétitif. Je calmai ma respiration, feignant le sommeil en analysant la situation. Je laissai un léger filet de magie envahir la pièce, pour découvrir la source de ce son.

[Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un oiseau porteur d'un message qui ne semble soumis à aucun enchantement autre que celui qui permet de trouver le destinataire, appliqué sur chaque hibou à sa naissance.

[…Merci]

Suite à cet échange pour le moins instructif, je me levai et ouvris la fenêtre à l'oiseau. Il pénétra de mauvaise grâce dans la pièce. Manifestement, il n'avait pas aimé rester dehors aussi longtemps. Je remarquai le sceau de Hogwart sur la bague qu'il portait à la patte, comme tous les hiboux de l'école. Je le libérai de sa missive et laissai un léger sourire orner mes lèvres lorsqu'il se percha en haut de l'armoire, me tournant ostensiblement le dos. Je savais qu'il ne repartirait pas avant d'avoir ma réponse.

Reportant mon attention sur la lettre, je l'ouvris avec impatience.

_COLLÈGE HOGWART, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Peverell,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre inscription a été d'ores et déjà acceptée dans l'établissement Hogwart._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 aout* au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Peverell, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de changer la lettre qu'ils envoient chaque années…

J'attrapai de suite un parchemin, sur lequel j'inscrivis les mots suivants :

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore, je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre établissement. Je serai présent le jour de la rentrée._

_S.M. Peverell_

Je consultai ensuite le second feuillet de la lettre, la traditionnelle liste de fournitures :

_COLLÈGE HOGWART, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de septième année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

_1) Trois ensembles de travail (sombres), modèle résistant_

_2) Une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon non teint triple couche_

_3) Une cape d'hiver noire avec des attaches d'argent**_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livre et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_'Le Livre des sorts et enchantements avancés (niveau 7)', de Miranda Fauconette_

_'La magie, toute une histoire', de Céline Humbert_

_'Manuel de métamorphose avancée', d'Emeric G. Changé_

_'Manuel avancé de préparation des potions T2', de Libérius Damoclès_

_'Les cent plantes les plus dangereuses du monde magique', de Phyllida Augirolle_

_'Les animaux fantastiques et inconnus', de Norbert Dragonneau_

_'Les sorts qui peuvent vous sauver la vie', de Rodrigue Pardu_

_'Géométrie astrale' de Chloé Toile_

_Fournitures :_

_1 baguette magique_

_3 chaudrons (Zinc, étain et bronze, taille 2)_

_6 boîtes de fioles en cristal neutre_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en acier_

_1 arme blanche au choix (magique de préférence)_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un serpent OU un rat OU un crapaud._

_NOUS RAPPELONS AUX PARENTS QUE CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE LEUR ENFANT POSSÈDE UN BALAI QU'IL SERA ACCEPTÉ DANS L'ÉQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH DE SA MAISON._

D'une génération à l'autre, les manuels ne sont pas si différents… J'attrapai ma baguette et jetai un tempus. Je m'aperçus que nous étions le 28 août. J'avais donc dormi deux jours de suite. Pas étonnant que le hibou soit furieux ! La magie sans baguette est très fatigante au quotidien**, il faudrait que je la pratique plus souvent pour gagner en endurance… et en temps de récupération. Ce jour-là, je m'occuperai de mes fournitures, et de ma garde-robe, si j'avais le temps.

Je descendis donc (vers où?), laissant Bill dormir tout son soûl. Une fois sur le chemin de traverse, J'expédiai rapidement une grande partie de la liste de l'école, ne prenant pas la peine d'acheter une nouvelle arme blanche. Quand j'eu fait cela, je me dirigeais vers la boutique d'Ollivander. Parce que oui, j'avais ma baguette, mais une baguette était unique. Problème : si quelqu'un achetait la même ? En ce qui concerne les reliques, il n'en existe qu'un exemplaire et c'est le mien. J'espérais simplement que ma baguette me reconnaitrais.

J'entrai dans la boutique, qui était sensiblement la même que lorsque j'avais onze ans.

« Bonjour, monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Je me retournais brusquement, n'ayant pas entendu le vieil homme arriver. Cela non plus ne changeait pas. Je le détaillai rapidement du regard. Il paraissait un peu plus jeune, mais aussi plus serein. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore ce blanc lumineux qui contrastait avec sa boutique avant la seconde guerre. Il se tenait aussi plus droit, sa posture était plus imposante. Mais sa passion pour les baguettes n'en était pas moins forte, loin de là. Il avait déjà ce regard tendre sur les milliers de baguettes présentes dans sa boutique.

« J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, la mienne a changé d'allégeance. Depuis, impossible de faire le moindre sort avec. Je l'ai donc laissée à son nouveau possesseur. J'espère en trouver une qui me conviendra mieux ici. Ou plutôt, une à qui je conviendrais mieux. »

« Mes plus sincères condoléances. Puis-je vous demander sa composition ? »

« Bois de chêne et crin d'hippogriffe. » improvisais-je.

«Composition hasardeuse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser du crin d'hippogriffe, je trouve que cela donne aux baguettes un peu trop d'orgueil. Et le chêne convient mieux aux femmes peu assurées. Nous pourrions partir sur une composition totalement différente…» Il se mit à marmonner différentes choses dans sa barbe, comme à son habitude.

« Je vais prendre quelques mesures, ce ne sera pas long. »

Un ou deux écartements de narines plus tard, le mètre alla docilement se ranger au fond d'un tiroir, tandis que le fabricant de baguette évoluait dans les nombreux rayonnages, attrapant quelques boîtes, choisies minutieusement.

Il revint au bout de quelques minutes, les bras chargés de boîtes.

Après plusieurs essais plus ou moins désastreux, il sorti une baguette dont l'aspect m'était familier. C'était ma baguette. Comme la première fois où je l'avais tenue dans mes mains, une gerbe d'étincelle fila entre mes doigts. Je laissais un sourire timide orner mon visage.

Je payai et m'apprêtais à partir quand le marchand m'apostropha.

« Je vous rappelle qu'il n'existe pas deux baguettes semblables. »

Je pouffai mentalement : s'il savait !

Il continua : « Alors je vous conseille de faire attention au début, monsieur… » Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, espérant obtenir mon nom que j'avais tu depuis mon entré ici.

« Peverell. Bonne soirée Monsieur. »

Je sortis avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je voulu glisser ma baguette dans l'étui que je portais à la jambe droite, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il contenait déjà quelque chose : mon autre baguette. Réprimant un rire intérieur, je conjurai finalement un second étui, bientôt accroché à ma jambe gauche.

Je me dirigeai alors d'un bon pas vers la boutique de Madame Guipure. En poussant la porte, la petite sonnette mécanique retentit, et ce son me fit sourire.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » me salua la propriétaire.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais des tenues pour Hogwart, septième année s'il vous plaît.»

« Je vous laisse vous installer à côté de ces messieurs que vous devez connaître, ils sont également en septième année. »

Je m'installai sur le tabouret indiqué et me retournai pour faire connaissance avec de futurs camarades. Et mon cœur s'accéléra alors que je les reconnaissais.

« Bonjour, je rentre à Hogwart en septième année, vous êtes ? »

« Je suis James Potter, enchanté. Voici mes amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petitgrow. »

Ils souriaient. Ils étaient là, vivants, même le traître. Des images affluèrent dans ma mémoire… C'était moi qui l'avais tué. Je lui avais fait manger des explosifs magiques et puis boom ! Pourtant, je ne regrettais pas. Je voyais encore l'expression de terreur pure qu'il portait lorsque je lui avais expliqué qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur. Je secouai la tête, chassant ces pensées morbides. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas légilimens ! Sinon je serais déjà catalogué comme fou.

« Enchanté, je suis Salathiel. »

« Et ton nom de famille ? » s'enquit Sirius.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil « À toi de deviner. Si tu veux un indice, ma famille a des liens du sang éloignés avec celle de Potter. »

« C'est pas juste ! James est affilié à toutes les familles sorcières d'Angleterre, ou presque. Attends, tu es un sang-mêlé ? »

Je réfléchis un bref instant : étais-je vraiment un sang mêlé ? Non, ou du moins plus maintenant.

« Non, je suis ce que tu appelles un sang pur. »

« Rah, mais on trouvera jamais ! »

« Quel est le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, puisque nous devons deviner ton nom ? »

J'inventai. « Charlotte. » Je chassai toute émotion de mon visage. « Elle est morte il y a un mois, c'était une cracmolle. Personne ne s'est intéressé à sa mort, sa famille l'avait oubliée. Je ne connais même (répétition même) pas son nom, elle avait été renié et elle-même l'avait oublié.»

Ma remarque lança un froid dans notre discussion.

« Et…ton père ? »

« Il était sorcier, mais il a été tué peu après ma naissance. Des fanatiques qui ne supportaient pas qu'il ait épousé une sans-pouvoir. » Je serrai les poings de rage.

« Euh… Je sèche moi. » Déclara Sirius troublé par le comportement du nouveau. « Et vous les gars ? »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Salathiel Mordred Peverell, pour vous servir. » dis-je avec un sourire et une légère révérence.

C'est là que James changea de couleur.

* * *

><p>*changé pour les besoins de la fiction, la date originale étant du 31 juillet.<p>

**pas de chapeau pointu parce que, dans les films ou dans les livres, on en entends plus parler après la première année et que je trouve que ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose et que ce n'est pas pratique du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>RAR anonymes: <strong>

**Yzeute : alors merci d'en avoir laissé une aujourd'hui.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder en blabla, seulement remercier encore une fois berkano, ma bêta, et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^**

**Sayanel**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 :<p>

Il devint blanc, tout d'abord. Puis ses cheveux virèrent à l'argenté, alors que sa peau prenait une jolie teinte verte. Un parfait Slytherin ! Je m'esclaffai. Ce petit homme vert se tourna vers Sirius et lui donna une claque sur la tête.

« Mais on avait dit pas sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Franchement Siri, tu me déçois là… »

Amusé, je sortis ma baguette et réparai les dégâts. James se plaça alors face à moi, exposant son dos à Sirius.

« Merci, t'es plus sympa que le sac à puce qui me sert de meilleur ami ! »

Il ne vit pas le sourire moqueur du-dit meilleur ami, ce dernier regardant le panneau ornant maintenant le dos de James. « Qui veut adopter un Slytherin ? Propre, peu grognon, un parfait remplaçant à votre elfe de maison ! »

Je passai l'après-midi avec les deux garçons en attendant que Mme Guipure finisse mes robes. Nous nous promenâmes sur le Chemin de Traverse, enfin surtout dans le magasin de Quidditch et chez le célèbre glacier John Fortescue .

Lorsque je partis faire un tour côté moldu, ils insistèrent pour me suivre, arguant que ce serait une expérience très amusante. Je n'achetai somme toute que des choses banales, comme un couteau suisse par exemple. James et Sirius s'extasiaient tout de même sur chaque objet ou presque, surtout ceux potentiellement drôles ou absurdes. Je payai discrètement certains artefacts qu'on ne trouve que dans le monde moldu mais qui peuvent être très utiles si améliorés par magie…

Nous finîmes par retourner dans le monde sorcier en riant. Vint alors le moment de la séparation.

« Bon, bah... on se reverra à Hogwarts, Salathiel. »

« Bonne fin de vacances ! »

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, jerepartais à Gringotts, ayant oublié la veille plusieurs choses capitales. Je m'arrêtai un instant afin de récupérer mes robes chez Guipure, puis accélérai le pas. Je ralentis ensuite, me souvenant qu'ici il n'y avait pas encore de couvre-feu.

J'entrai dans l'immense bâtiment de marbre et apostrophai un gobelin.

« Bonsoir, pourrai-je parler à Grispec s'il vous plaît ? »

Le réceptionniste acquiesça et m'invita à le suivre dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de Gringotts.

«Ef Grispec, Lord Peverell souhaite vous voir. »

« Merci Ef Nagnok »

Ce dernier repartit, alors que j'entrais dans le bureau.

« Bonsoir, M. Peverell »

« Bonsoir Ef Grispec»

Je crus voir un éclair de surprise passer dans ses yeux mais je poursuivis.

«La dernière fois, j'avais oublié de vous poser certaines questions. Je suis par ailleurs désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive.»

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser M. Peverell. Les gobelins ont un cycle du sommeil plus court que celui des sorciers. Mais cessons ces politesses et venons-en aux sujets qui vous amènent. »

« Ils sont au nombre de trois. Tout d'abord, pourriez-vous m'expliquer en quelques mots où se situent les propriétés en bon état que je possède ? »

« Dans une trentaine de pays différents, mais seulement une douzaine en Angleterre. »

« Y en aurait-il une à proximité du Chemin de Traverse, ou au moins de Londres ? »

« Il y a un manoir qui donne directement sur le Chemin, car construit bien avant cette allée marchande. Il est néanmoins très bien protégé : je ne connais personne qui l'ait réellement vu. »

« Ce sera parfait. Pourriez-vous me donner son emplacement exact ? »

J'attrapai le parchemin qu'il me tendait en réponse et le rangeai dans une de mes poches.

« J'aimerais que vous soyez le gestionnaire de ma fortune, je vous fais confiance pour investir de façon à ce que mon argent prospère. »

« Il vous faudra pour cela remplir un parchemin que voici »

Prudent, je lançai une batterie de sorts sur le contrat. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne présentait aucun danger, et que ce que je pouvais lire était bien le véritable contrat, je le signai de mon sang.

« Monsieur, il vous suffisait de prendre une plume ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que les gobelins sont des créatures de confiance. »Dans mon passé, Grispec lui-même était devenu un ami, ou ce qui s'en rapproche pour un gobelin. J'espérais qu'il le deviendrait bientôt.« L'affaire est donc close. J'aimerais maintenant savoir si des elfes de maison sont attachés à ma famille. »

« Aucun elfe vivant n'est attaché à la famille Peverell, malgré la longévité de ces êtres. Trois elfes vous sont attachés personnellement : Kreattur, Dobby et Flippy. Vous pouvez les appeler selon vos envies, ici même si vous le voulez. »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci d'avoir accepté cette entrevue tardive. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur. »

Je sortis et me dirigeai immédiatement vers l'adresse indiquée par le parchemin. Mon manoir était censé être situé entre le Chaudron Baveur et Fleury et Bott. Je m'y arrêtai d'ailleurs pour acheter les livres de septième année ainsi qu'un manuel de cuisine intitulé « comment réussir ses volailles en trois sortilèges ».

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver ce manoir. Suivant mon instinct, je laissai couler une goutte de mon sang sur le pavé et souhaitai trouver cette demeure ayant appartenu à mes ancêtres.

C'est alors que le monde se figea. La foule s'arrêta, le Chemin de Traverse fut alors semblable à une photographie moldu. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement ne vint perturber cet étrange instant qui me parût durer des années. Puis le décor se gondola, j'eus l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma myopie, et il devint une brume compacte. Cette dernière disparut et je fut seul. Un autre paysage apparut alors, doucement.

J'étais maintenant dans une grande prairie. Sous mes pieds, un cercle pavé représentait le sceau des Peverell avec une exactitude troublante. Je me retournai et contemplai le manoir de pierre clair qui me surplombait. Il semblait vieux comme le monde mais, d'une façon assez paradoxale, d'une solidité sans pareille. Un portail ouvragé m'interdisait l'accès à la demeure familiale.

Prudent, j'appelai Alakhiel et lui demandai si elle avait quelques connaissances sur ce lieu. Son absence de réponse fut particulièrement parlante sur son ignorance.

Je m'approchai de la porte et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappai. Une voix d'outre-tombe se fit entendre.

« Qui es-tu, vil étranger, pour oser troubler la paix de ce lieu ? »

« Je me nomme Salathiel Mordred Peverell, descendant direct d'Ignotus, d'Antioche et de Cadmus Peverell ! Et toi, qui es-tu donc, pour songer m'interdire l'accès de ma propre demeure ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, maître, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Il y a si longtemps que personne n'est venu ici ! Je me nomme John, et je suis votre manoir. Un sortilège de feu-Cadmus m'a donné un esprit et une voix afin que je puisse le servir au mieux. Veuillez-excuser encore une fois mon excès de colère, seul un sorcier portant le sang des Peverell dans ses veines pourrait entrer ici, à moins de n'être accompagné ou d'être rattaché à la famille, par mariage, pacte de sang ou autre. Ou d'être emprisonné dans les cachots sans portes. Je n'aurais donc pas du vous refuser l'entrée, jeune maître, et j'en suis confus. »

« Merci pour ces renseignements. Tu es très poli comme manoir.

J'entrai dans le jardin de la propriété.

« Kreattur ! Dobby ! Flippy ! Venez ici ! »

« Bonsoir maître. »

Les trois elfes s'inclinèrent.

« Que savez-vous de moi ? »

Ils se regardèrent, craintifs. Dobby prit finalement la parole.

« Nous ne vous connaissons que de nom, maître. Et jusqu'il y a quelques jours, nous appartenions à un autre. »

« Cet autre sorcier, était-il votre maître à tous les trois ? »

Ils acquiescèrent. Une pensée s'infiltra dans mon esprit.

« Votre maître… était-il Harry Potter ? »

« Co-comment le savez-vous ? »

Me concentrant sur ce dont Tonks m'avait parlé quant à ses dons héréditaires, je tentai de reprendre mon ancienne apparence. Après plusieurs minutes, je réussis.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, dans un autre temps: je ne permettrai à personne d'autre d'être votre maître. »

Voyant leur scepticisme, je laissai mon corps à mon animagus. A leurs mines ahuries et joyeuses, je sus qu'ils me croyaient.

A dire vrai, j'étais moi aussi heureux de les retrouver, car ils avaient été présent durant les pires mois de mon existence, et ils furent un appui solide. Même si les retrouver à cette époque me surprenait, j'en étais très heureux.

J'envoyai mes elfes chercher mes affaires et payer la chambre au Chaudron Baveur, leur promettant de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dès leur retour.

Je passai la soirée à remuer de vieux souvenirs avec mes elfes et à plaisanter. John m'instruit sur le manoir et les différents sorts qui y étaient appliqués. J'appris notamment que la plaine qui entourait le manoir était un espace créé magiquement pour pouvoir installer des tentes ou autres choses lors des très grandes réunions de famille.

C'est serein que je me couchai, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Un message? Une insulte? Dites-le avec une review :3<strong>


End file.
